deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Mei Lin
|japanese_name= メイ・リン (Mei Rin) |image1= File:Meilin.jpg |caption1= Mei Lin in Dead or Alive 4 |title2= Non-Playable Character |full_name= Mei Lin |other_names= Mei Linn (DOA1) Mei Ling (DOA4) |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 3 (2001) |place_of_birth= People's Republic of China |nationality= Chinese |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |eye_color= Dark brown |hair_color= Dark brown |relatives= Gen Fu (grandfather) |friends= Eliot |japanese= Yui Horie }} Mei Lin, otherwise spelled as Mei Linn in the [[Dead or Alive (game)|original Dead or Alive]], and Mei Ling in Dead or Alive 4, is the young granddaughter of Gen Fu, and is the reason behind the master's motives of joining the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship. She seems to be under the care of her grandfather, and the whereabouts of her parents are unknown. History After Mei Lin fell sick from a strange, unknown disease; Gen Fu entered the first and second tournaments to win money in order to afford an operation to cure her. After she was cured, Gen Fu once again entered the third tournament to win money to pay off the medical bill. After that, Mei Lin fully recovered and Gen Fu no longer entered the tournaments, allowing him to spend time with her again. When Gen Fu's apprentice, Eliot, comes home from the fourth tournament; she called out to him, before the two of them started to play together. It seems that the two of them have a very close relationship, almost sibling-like. Character Appearance Mei Lin is a young girl with white skin and dark brown hair. Judging by her appearance, she is either four or five years old. Personality Although briefly seen, Mei Lin is shown to be very loving, happy, playful, and cares about Gen Fu and Eliot very much. Etymology Mei could mean either beautiful (美) or plum (梅). Lin could mean fine jade, gem (琳), or forest (林). Relationships Gen Fu Mei Lin is Gen Fu's granddaughter and they love each other a lot. Gen Fu entered the first three tournements to cure her illness. In Gen Fu's Dead or Alive 3 ending, they happily watched the sunset together. Eliot Eliot is good friends with Mei Lin, most likely due to growing up together. In Eliot's Dead or Alive 4 ending, Mei Lin called him the Japanese word for big brother. After hearing her, Eliot happily stopped his training to play with her. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive'' games (mentioned, 1996-98) *''Dead or Alive 2'' games (mentioned, 1999-2000) *''DOA2: Hardcore'' games (mentioned, 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (non-playable, 2001-02) *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' (mentioned, 2004-05) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (non-playable, 2005-06) *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' (non-playable, 2011) Trivia *It is unclear whether or not Helena Douglas knows about Mei Lin. Due to dialogue between her and Gen Fu in Dead or Alive 2, Helena and Gen Fu's conversation shows that Helena cares about Gen Fu when she offers to pay for Mei Lin's operation. However, Gen Fu refuses and a fight ensues which Helena wins. Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 non-playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Former characters Category:Non-playable characters